The Seer
There are a group of ghosts known as The Sensers. They are those who hold all of our senses and know all of their secrets. Though they are kind as to offer their use, they are cruel as to those who insist on finding it. Most rituals involve no particular order, but these are asked to be done in a certain pattern. In doing so, you gain access to our surprise sixth sense, which will be given to us in the future. Several have achieved the knowledge, and gain access to it, in exchange for the other senses. Although it is allowed to tell how to locate each Senser, it is not allowed to speak all their knowledge. Only one fact can be released to the public. Realize you can only perform each once, and attempting it with a friend will automatically make them void to perform it. One is The Seer, the one who holds our sight. He is the easiest to find and retrieve the knowledge. He will tell you of sight and all of its wonders. Should you want access to the 6th sense, you need to find him first. Gather any type of eyeball, an empty CD with no decals, and a copy of a Shakespeare work. Now go to a building with 1-20 people in it, including you, which has windows. Go to the restroom. Take the eyeball, hold it up to the mirrors, and repeat this exactly, “I am a seeker of the knowledge you bestow. I request you out of the five Sensers. Please, tell me of sight.” If done correctly, you will lose all other senses. Leave the building. Exiting will make backing out impossible. Now, you will see writing right on your eyes. It will tell you that The Seer is here, and ready for your testing. To prove your worthiness of this test, he will request great Shakespearian writing. Hold up the book and you will wake up in your bed. Check your CD. Written crudely at the top should be “Your Seeing Worth”. Pop it into a computer and as soon as you do, make sure to never blink. Right away something will pop up. It is a 5 minute video. It will be hard to not close them, as footage of terrible accidents and deaths will happen on screen. But the worst part is, it will seem to be actually happening right before your eyes. If you blink, your death will be the one of the clip you closed them at. If you managed, you will be transported to an empty black void, where all your senses will be regained. There, in front of you, will be a 5-foot creature. He is mostly black, in a sparkly white robe. Which, if looked at, will make your eyes feel great pleasure. He will have huge, white eyes, crystal clear. He is the Seer. Upon entering, bow to him on one knee. If done correctly, he will speak. “Hello, seeker of my knowledge. Tell me what makes you think you are worthy of my information?” Respond, “For I am a child of yours, raised by you, belonging to you.” After answering, he will tell you of everything, but will tell you not to repeat any of it, as already one fact has been revealed. Doing so will result in you losing all of the information. The only fact he will reveal is that you do not live in a dimension perception, all the dimensions are the same, none different as they are one. Then, after he has spoken, thank him and he will return you to the beginning of the night, allowing you to spend it as you want. Answering any other way will result in the loss of your sight, and will be replaced with the video continuing in a loop for 24 hours, each time getting more gruesome and revolting, until it shows a new shot. One of you, right then, with a black figure in your room, which will then swiftly, but painfully, kill you. Now that you know of how to summon the Seer, wait a while before performing the next. Maybe you should think about just what you learned. You might have to use it later… Category:Ritual Category:Reality Category:Beings